


Scripted

by OrionMoka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, if continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Scripts, he thought, the mark of your soulmate. Initials written on your skin in their handwriting. His mother had been terrified the day he was born withfiveof them, given how rare it was to havetwo.





	1. Chapter 1

        “Are you sure you don't want to document your scripts?” the woman at the counter asked once more after he handed the papers back. Cloud shook his head, relieved it wasn't mandatory. She stared at him for another moment, delaying just that little bit longer to see if he changed his mind.

_         Scripts _ , he thought, the mark of your soulmate. Initials written on your skin in their handwriting. Most SHINRA employees had theirs documented and added to the database when they first enlisted, to scan through existing scripts for a match, to analyse their handwriting in the hopes of finding their soulmate before they more than likely died in the line of duty. Somehow, it seemed like cheating.

        Besides that feeling though, there was another reason Cloud refused to enter his. The same reason he never used his real handwriting on official papers. Rather than his typical all capitals scrawling, he opted for teenage boy chicken-scratches as his mom had called it. 

        “I'm positive,” he confirmed once more, seeing the clerk still waiting. He couldn't risk it, and he couldn't choose. Even if he did opt to have a photo taken, he couldn't choose which of his  _ five  _ scripts to show. Given how rare it was to have  _ two _ soulmates, he'd rather not end up being experimented on. He'd heard the rumours. That, and if the database ever provided a match, how on Gaia was he supposed to tell them  _ hey, just to let you know I have four more soulmates. _ Like that would go over well. 

        His mother had been terrified the day he was born with five of them. You only got your scripts if both parties were alive, meaning his soulmates were either the exact same age, or older. Not to mention, there was no telling if any of them had other soulmates. Or if they would be jealous of Cloud's other soulmates. He just didn't see how this could work, and so he kept it quiet. That, and it wouldn't be fair to the others if he only put one script up.

        Shaking out of thoughts, he took the stack of papers when the woman finally realised he really  _ didn't _ want to register his scripts, and made his way to the orientation, letting all thoughts of soulmates slide from his mind. He was a cadet now, on his way to being SOLDIER, like he'd always dreamed of. Regardless of his terror at being near General Sephiroth. Sephiroth No-Last-Name. S. 

        Maybe it was someone else, but ever since the first broadcast he'd seen the General in, he had a sneaking suspicion who the fluid, formal S on his hip belonged to. 

        The S was on his left hip, barely the size of his thumb. Thank Gaia the man's handwriting was so small, otherwise it might not be fully covered by his pants. Unlike the ridiculous  _ real _ teenage chicken-scratch on his right side, just below his rib-cage. Anytime his shirt rode up that one was clearly visible. The looping cursive on the inside of his right thigh was much easier to conceal, and a small sweatband over his left wrist kept the straight, unconnected letters easily hidden.  His hair, thankfully, hung low enough over the back of his neck to conceal the single letter there as well. So now, his only concern was keeping them out of sight in the showers, away from the other cadets. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** _ Now, his only concern was keeping them out of sight in the showers, away from the other cadets.  _

 

        That concern, it turned out, wasn’t something to worry about. There were stalls in the shower rooms, and no one bothered him there. Several of the other cadets used them, and everyone attributed it to them being country-boys. The locals and others from main cities were a lot less conscious about their bodies and used the communal room.

        What he should have been worried about was the one thing he completely forgot about. The mandatory physical evaluations done by the medical staff to assess initial health and fitness before training.

        Which is why he found himself now sitting in a rapidly shrinking line, panicking, and letting everyone cut in front while he hyperventilated. On the bright side, it meant everyone else was done and gone before it was his turn, and he was called into the spacious office where the exams were conducted. There were three people in the room, which he hadn’t expected either.

        One doctor, one nurse, and an auburn haired SOLDIER. Commander Rhapsodos.  _ Fuck. _

        “Before you go about getting shy and timid, cadet, I’m here as a formality. I have no interest in this exam, the results, or your small underdeveloped body. Now strip,” the SOLDIER First commanded before turning back to the book in his hand. He wasn’t paying any attention now, but as soon as the doctor or nurse let out a gasp when they found the marks one after another.... He couldn’t chance it.

        “If it’s a formality, can you step out?” Cloud asked, and tried his best to keep his voice from wavering. The Commander’s head snapped up immediately, leveling an incredulous stare at him. “I’m not self-conscious, I swear- it’s just- my scripts, sir!” He rushed. Rhapsodos halted where he’d been coming closer.

        “ _ Scripts, _ cadet? Not  _ script? _ You opted not to document any,” he continued closer.

_         He’s read my file?!  _ Cloud thought in alarm, unable to come up with a response in time.

        “Intriguing. As far as I’m aware Angeal and I are the only multiples in SHINRA at the moment-”

        “I’d prefer to keep mine private. Sir,” he added in afterthought. He’d just interrupted a SOLDIER First Class. It seemed to do the trick however, as the man took a step back in thought. The doctor took the opportunity to speak up.

        “He’s in his right, actually. You only need to be here for the testing. Commander, would you leave for a moment?” he nodded at the nurse,  “Samantha, bring him back in once the scans are complete and his clothes are back on. I’m Doctor Neren…” he introduced, though Cloud only nodded as he watched the nurse escort the bewildered Commander out of the room. His attention only snapped back to the white coat once the doctor moved and locked the door behind them.

        “ _ I _ do actually have to be here though, and you’ll need to remove your clothes for the scans. It’s best to let me know where they are, if you’re comfortable.”

        “There’s no way around it then?” he asked, but there wasn’t any hope behind the question. Dr. Neren nodded. With a long sigh, Cloud bent down to start with the laces on his boots. “Please don’t mention this, or write it down anywhere. I’d rather not end up a lab experiment,” his shoes were off, followed quickly by his cargo pants and boxer-briefs. He made a circle with his fingers around the mark inside his thigh, belatedly realising  _ GR _ could very well be the SOLDIER who was just in the room. That’d be ridiculous.

        When he did the same to the S on his hip, circling it, he heard the soft gasp but chose to ignore it, pushing onwards. As soon as he lifted the hem of his shirt, a murmured  _ “Oh lord” _ escaped the man’s lips. Only silence met his ears as the shirt came off, and then the sweatband over his wrist which he held up for viewing. And just when the man clearly thought he was done, Cloud reached up with both hands to pull the back of his hair up and expose the solitary letter there as well, shivering slightly at the concept of exposure and the chilled air in the room.

        “Fuck’s sake Strife, you’re not hiding another one behind an ear or something are you? Get in the damn machine so we can get your clothing back on!” Neren huffed. His excitement was clear, but there was also apprehension in his tone as he gestured to the scanning bed. Cloud nodded and laid himself down on it, arms by his side. As it hummed to life and a bar began to make it’s way  _ so slowly _ over him, the doctor continued to speak.

        “I can see why you’d be hesitant to strip down, now. Especially with Rhapsodos in the room. I don’t know whether to be jealous, pity you, or cheer you on. Bahamut kid, must’ve been a saint in your last life.”


End file.
